A Whole New World
by pranksta-4-lyf
Summary: Eight kids from summer camp are transported to a new digital world and have to learn to survive, and put up with each other while they try to find a way home with their new digital friends by their side. Rated for language; minor. Now Complete! :D
1. Prologue

This is my first digimon story so any reviews or advice is welcome. I should have the next chapter up within a week. :) thanks

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Only Megan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so I was just at summer camp one time, it's not as great as it's made out to be. There was a group of us, about eight if I remember right, let's see, there was TK, Tai, Matt, Joe, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy. I can't say I exactly liked any of them. I mean I'd talk to them and put up with them when I had to at camp but I mainly kept to myself. Well, that all changed when I had to put up with them for ages and couldn't go off by myself.

Anyway, so we were at summer camp, note the summer 'cause I don't think anyone told the weather what season it was. It started to snow, during summer! Quite heavy snow as well, soon everything was white. Everyone ran into the little cabin while the snow was falling. Once the snow had all settled, everyone ran outside. I didn't see what was so great about it, sure it was snow during summer but it was still just snow, and everyone was jumping 'round playing in it as if they'd never seen it before. So, I decided to go outside, it was sort of nice, to be honest. But, let me tell you it didn't stay nice, not really.

A weird glowing swirl appeared in the sky. Everyone stopped playing and looked up at it. Eight beams of light shot out of it, almost like meteorites, and headed straight for us. One landed at everyone's feet, impacting so hard that everyone fell over and snow clouded the air. Slowly the snow settled again and there were neat little round holes at our feet. Strange little devices floated out of them and hovered in the air. One in front of each of us. Everyone cautiously grabbed the one in front of them.

It was a small light blue, digital 'thing'. Not long after we each had one in our hand something happened and we were all falling. God knows where we were falling or what we fell off though. Slowly everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1: What now?

Slowly I opened my eyes and brushed my light brown hair of my face. I was lying on my back, staring up at a forest canopy. I rolled onto my knees and looked around. It was unlike any forest I had seen, everything was so, well, so lush and sort of sparkly, like it was almost happy to be here and to be alive, as if the influence of man had never touched it. I almost laughed out loud at the stupidity of it. Such a Tui sort of thing it was.

Carefully I stood up. My head felt like there was a brass band playing in it, not very pleasant.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! You're here! You're here! You're here!" A voice came from behind a tree.

My hand automatically went to rest on the pocket knife sitting in my, ah, pocket, hence the name I guess. Anyway I called back to whoever was happy to see me, "Who's there?"

A small, um, ball bounced out from behind the tree. It looked like one if those balls that are covered in little spikes except this thing only had spikes around the circumference and a little flame-looking thing on top. In other words a small orange sun shaped thing with a smiling little face.

"Who are you?" I asked taking my hand off my knife.

"I'm Sunmon. I've been waiting for you for a long, long time."

"You've been, _waiting_, for me?"

"Yep."

I sat down again and Sunmon bounced onto my knee. Gently I picked it up being careful not to touch the flame thing, and I inspected it.

"You're an interesting little thing, aren't you. What are you?"

"I'm a digimon." Sunmon replied, jumping up and down in my hands.

"A, _digimon?_"

"Yep, digital monster."

"Digital monster? Well, you don't look like a monster to me. So, where are we?"

"File Island."

"So, is that on Earth?"

"Where's Earth?" Sunmon stopped bouncing and looked curiously at me.

"Earth's where I come from."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh's about right."

There was a loud screeching noise above us, it sounded worse than a strangled duck, not that I would know what that sounded like, of course. I looked up and immediately wished I hadn't. There was a huge red bug thing and it didn't look to happy, but I don't think I'd be able to tell if it was happy of not.

"What is that?!"

"That's Kuwagamon! We better go!"

"Is that a digimon too?" I asked as I stood up and followed Sunmon.

"Yes, but not a very nice one."

"So, there are good digimon and bad ones?"

"Yep."

I walked into a small clearing. Six of the others were already there. Sunmon started bouncing around my feet. I reached my hand down and Sunmon bounced up it onto my shoulder.

"Megan, you've got one too." Tai said.

"One what?" I growled. I don't really like Tai, he seems a bit like a stuck-up, 'it's all about me,' jerk.

"One of them, digimon."

"Yeah, so what?"

Sunmon butted in before Tai could reply, "Hello, I'm Sunmon."

"Nice to meet you Sunmon." Sora said, "So that just leaves that other girl, with the funny pink hat?"

"Now, now, her name's Mimi." Tai replied.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hunt." Izzy suggested.

Suddenly someone screamed. Immediately Tai ran towards the sound with everyone else following. I hung at the back as I followed them.

Mimi ran out of the trees with a small green digimon following her.

Kuwagamon flew above the trees and almost took a swipe at them. He flew off then turned back around for another go. This time, everyone dropped to the ground as he went over, then carried on running.

Eventually we broke out of the trees at a cliff with a river at the bottom.

Tai walked to the edge and looked down, "There's no way down, we're going to have to find another way."

"Another way, where?" Sora asked.

The trees behind them shook as Kuwagamon burst out of them. He came around and headed towards Tai. As Tai ran away Koromon jumped up and tried to attack Kuwagamon. It hardly affected him. Kuwagamon turned his attention to us and all of our crazy little digimon leaped forward and tried to attack, causing Kuwagamon to crash into the trees. I ran out to Sunmon and carefully picked it up, I'm still not sure if it's a girl or boy though I could call it he instead of it 'cause it's are dead things, normally.

"Oh, Sunmon, you crazy little thing."

Kuwagamon jumped out of the trees again and started walking towards us, yes that big bug can walk, it surprised me too. Everyone ran away from him, except there was cliff and we all ran straight to the edge.

All of the digimon wanted to fight but no one would let them.

I looked down at Sunmon in my arms, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, yes, now let me go!"

The little thing almost reminded me of myself. I let go of him as everyone else's digimons burst out of their grasp.

The digimon were all engulfed in light as they changed growing bigger and seemingly stronger. This time, their attacks were more effective. Kuwagamon fell backwards into the trees.

The digimon all ran back to us celebrating.

"It's not over till the fat lady sings" I said, "or until we get the hell out of here. Are you still Sunmon? Or something else now?"

"I'm Coronamon."

Coronamon was a small orange digimon, who sort of looked like a mix between a lion and a small child. He had little metal things on his head a wrist and flame on his tail and on the metal thing on his head.

Kuwagamon burst out of the trees again, he seems to be doing that a lot, and sunk his pincers into the ground. The rock cracked and broke sending everyone to join the fishes in the river below.


	3. Chapter 2: How many more?

Gomamon and Joe met the water first and suddenly there was a school of fish under them, carrying them and cushioning everyone's fall. The rock cliff crumbled behind us and Kuwagamon plunged into the water, creating a tidal wave. The wave rose up under us and pushed us all along. At a bend in the river the wave carried on going straight, dumping us on solid ground.

I squeezed the water out of my clothes and hair as everyone began to talk about digivolving. I half-listened to them, and leaned against a tree. So, digivolving is what the digimon did when the light engulfed them. According to Izzy it was when they advanced to the next level and become more powerful than before.

"Okay, come on, what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"If only there was payphone near by." Joe said, "We could call the police or fire department, or my mother."

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai pointed out. He seems very good at pointing out the obvious, could be another reason why I don't like him.

"But we know where we started, up there, on that mountain." Sora said.

"Yeah, but that's _up there._ We're down here, and we had to fall off a cliff and float down a river to get here. I don't think we'll be going back, and I don't think we should."

"I'm with Megan on that. I say we explore around here." Matt suggested.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe said.

"Yeah, let's wait for the giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."

"Matt's right, we can't sit around and wait, we've got to go and do something to get home." I said.

"Yes, but without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Izzy pointed out.

"Wait, I do." Tentomon said.

"Well, which way is it?"

"It's the opposite of south."

"Not very helpful, unless of course, you know which way south is?" I said.

"That's easy, it's-"

"It was rhetorical, Tentomon."

"Oh."

"You know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place."

I was about to speak but Mimi started first, "Wait, are there monsters around like that big flying beetle?"

"Yes indeed." Palmon answered.

"Ick."

"You'll get over it." I said, smirking.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?"

Tai nodded.

"You're the first ever, there's never been anything but digimon."

"So, okay, you're all digimon, but what about these monsters? They're all digimon too?"

"It's creepy and dangerous, and what happens when it get's dark?" Sora asked.

"Who said it ever get's dark here." Matt said.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy pointed out.

"And you call this natural." Joe said.

"It wouldn't be unnatural, if it was summer and you were at a pole."

"Yes, but then we would be in an arctic environment, not one that looked sub-tropical." Izzy replied.

"Of course." I replied sourly.

"Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said walking off.

"We're not sitting." I said as Matt asked where he was going.

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean."

"The ocean?"

"Yep, there might be a boat or something."

"Let's water-ski home." Matt laughed.

"Haha real funny." I said, "And anyway what are the chances of finding a boat when there aren't even people here?"

Everyone started walking off, except for Joe, who was still standing there talking to himself.

"We're like a bunch of sheep, you know, Coronamon." I said walking, at the back of the group.

He looked up at me confused and I explained, "Sheep are the sort of animals that follow each other. One will walk somewhere and the rest will follow. Extremely dumb animals. And we just became part of the flock."

"Oh, you don't like being with them, and being part of this, flock."

"Oh you're very perceptive."

"And you're in a bad mood."

"I am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Oh great, now I've started a 'did not, did to' argument with a fluff ball."

"I am not a fluff ball."

"You're right you're not exactly fluffy, so it's more like a bald ball."

"And, I'm not a bald ball."

"Then you're a fur ball."

"I'm not that either."

"Sure." I replied sarcastically.

"Humph."

I started to hum Changes by Butterfly Boucher to take my mind off everything; slowly it turned into quiet singing.

"I watch the ripples change their size

But never leave the stream

Of warm impermanence sound

So the days float through my eyes

But still the day seem the same

And these children that you spit on

As they try to change their worlds

They're immune to your consultations

They're quite aware of what they're going through."

Slowly I trailed off. Something had rung. Rung like a phone rings that is. Everyone stopped walking. They had heard it too. So unless we were all hearing things there are telephones here and telephones normally meant people. Except there's a lot of abnormal things here.

All at once everyone started running towards the sound.

I walked slightly faster but couldn't see the point in running. It would only use up energy and it's not like the phones are going anywhere.

The phones where in a row on a beach, about seven of them. Once I got to the beach I rolled up my sweatpants and lay on the sand.

Coronamon sat beside me, "You don‎'t have anyone to call?"

"No." Okay, that wasn't true, I could've called Tracey or Kelly except I wouldn't want to worry them and anyway, the phone number was back in my tent.

"You're lying. I'm your friend for life, forever. I can tell me, you know."

I stared up at the bright, blue sky and replied, "Nothing's forever, or for life. I learnt that a long time ago."

"Well, I am."

Eventually everyone, except Joe figured out the phones wouldn't work and came over.

"Well, we should go look for a boat now, there's got to be one around here." Tai said.

I sat up and leaned backwards on my arms, "No." I seem to say no a lot don't I.

Tai looked at me, surprised, "What?"

"You heard me. No. People are tired, and I'm sure everyone's hungry. For now we rest." I glared at him daring him to argue.

He glared back at me and opened his mouth to reply but Matt spoke before he could, "She's right, Tai. They need a break."

Tai looked at everyone before saying, "Okay, break time, everyone."

I leaned onto my elbows with my arms crossed under me. 'The little stuck up idiot' I thought, 'The way he made it sound like it was his idea for a break and he needs to learn to look at others not just himself.' Okay, yeah, I'm a hypocrite, it surprised me too, not being a hypocrite that is, me actually looking out for the group. But, yeah, I openly admit I'm a hypocrite, looking from the outside you can see what should happen, but if I was in his place I probably would've done the same as him, or something along those lines.

A noise startled me from my thoughts. I looked around and found what it was. Something was blowing up the telephones, well, not actually blowing up, though that would be cool. It was more sending them sky high with a geyser of water.

"What the-" I stood up and backed up to the cliff with everyone else.

"Oh, no." Coronamon said.

A giant pointy shell erupted out of the ground creating a flurry of sand. Slowly a head and two legs emerged from the shell. Sort of, like a tortoise, except tortoises look a lot better and not so scary. Not that I was scared of this big crustacean of course.

"Oh no?"

"That's Shellmon."

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.

'Well obviously that big thing over there is.' I thought as someone answered, "Something that gets mad for no reason."

Yeah, that's a pretty good description of it and right now, the Shellmon was looking pretty mad.

"Everybody! Up here!" Joe shouted, climbing the cliff.

Shellmon pointed his slimy head at Joe and water sprayed out of it, knocking Joe off the cliff.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon called and all of the digimon rushed towards Shellmon.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon fired a fire ball at Shellmon. It hit him in the face but didn't do any damage.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon's attack died out in front of him.

"Spiral twister!"

"Super shocker!"

"Corona flame!"

None of the attacks worked, only Agumon's.

"What's happening to them?!" Izzy shouted.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt replied.

Shellmon fired another spray of water, this time at the digimon. He knocked them all over and blasted some out of the air.

"Coronamon!" I ran forward and picked him up before walking back to the cliff.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just too hungry."

"It's not your fault."

Agumon had stood back up and walked towards Shellmon. He fired another flame ball, this time it caused Shellmon some pain.

"Go get him Agumon!"

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asked.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon replied.

"Gabumon." Matt cried worriedly.

"I don't have any strength."

"That's it. Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat." Sora realized.

"Now, I see." Izzy said.

"Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight." Matt concluded.

"Agumon, looks like it's just you and me now."

"Then give me a diversion."

Tai ran out and beside Shellmon.

"Hey Shellmon, ugly! Over here!" he yelled drawing Shellmon's gaze away from Agumon and the group.

"No don't!" Sora yelled.

Agumon attacked Shellmon again, it hardly affected him.

Tai grabbed a metal pole off the ground and started hitting Shellmon with it. Shellmon grabbed Tai with a green vine that came out of his head.

"Hold on Tai!" Agumon shouted.

Shellmon stomped his big foot down on Agumon and sprayed water at us, hurling us all onto the ground.

"Watch out!" Tai called, "He's going to get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!"

"Tai no!" Agumon yelled from under Shellmon's foot.

Tai's digivice began to glow, "What's going on?"

Agumon digivolved again. As he grew bigger, into an orange T-Rex, he forced Shellmon off him. Agumon had changed into Greymon, a huge orange dinosaur with a brown skull-like thing on his head. Shellmon's hold on Tai loosened and Tai fell to the ground.

Greymon started laughing and Shellmon slowly walked forward. Soon they were locked in a wrestling match.

Shellmon fired a beam of water at Greymon, who blocked it with fire. Eventually they both ran out of steam. Greymon hooked his head under Shellmon and threw him into the air.

"Digi nova blast!" Greymon finished Shellmon off with an enormous ball of fire, sending Shellmon miles away.

Greymon digivolved back into Agumon and Tai ran over to him.

Afterwards, everyone had something to eat, except for Joe, he was still trying to ring the phone operator on the smashed up phones.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if there are telephones here then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy said.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." Sora decided.

"Not really, because for one, hardly anything's logical here, and two, the phones didn't work so why would people use them?" I pointed out.

"Hmm, that's a good point, but I think we should go anyway." Matt said.

"Then let's all get going!"

"Anywhere you want to go I'll go Tai, you just pick the direction."

"Then let's get out of this place."

"And let the monsters beware." Matt said confidently.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yup, that's my plan." Said Joe.

"Okay, here we go." Tai called.

He just has to make to sound dramatic doesn't he? So, we wandered off, leaving the beach behind us.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Any advice, reviews, criticism is welcome. I love to hear what people think and ways they think I can improve my stories. Thanks Digi-Fan Girl for your review.


	4. Chapter 3: Rude and Sarcastic

We always seem to get in trouble by cliffs. This time we were at the top and really big reptile-like digimon came up sort of beside us. We ran away from the edge of the cliff as Tentomon kindly told us not to worry because the digimon, a Monochromon is a laid back digimon, though it does get a little miffed when it's hungry. Well, this one looked like it was starving, and we were for lunch.

Something roared behind us. We turned around. There was another Monochromon, it looked just as hungry.

"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth!"

'Don't forget the cliff.' I thought.

So logically, we did the smart thing and darted behind the rock as the Monochromon started to fight. Tai was smart enough to figure out that they didn't need us watching them fight over territory – according to Tentomon – and took off with everyone hot on his heels. I almost tripped over Matt when he suddenly stopped to help up TK when he tripped.

Eventually everyone slowed to a walk. There were dozens of random road signs in the forest, pointing in every direction and standing wonky.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall." Mimi whined, "And as you can see, we're nowhere near one." Mimi stopped walked and leaned against a tree.

"Mimi stop whining." Tai said as he walked past.

"No, my feet hurt."

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'd feel better Mimi." Agumon suggested, "It's much more practical I think."

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet."

"I love the feel of dirt beneath my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"Gross!"

I bent down and picked up a handful of dirt. Well, if she doesn't like dirt… I was about to hurl the clump of dirt at her when someone grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked around innocently at Matt.

He dropped my arm and said, "That's just a bit too mean."

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Your no fun."

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy said.

"Oh, clap clap, Izzy. The sun's setting."

"What a weird sunset." Sora said, ignoring me.

"This whole island is weird, and who knows what will come out at night."

"Oohh, could be, dun dun dun, the boogeyman! Mwahaha." Okay yeah, I admit, I was in a really annoying mood.

"Logically speaking, Megan there is no such thing as the boogeyman." Izzy replied.

"Oh god." I said rolling my eyes and walking away.

"Wait I detect water, wait here while I check it out." Tentomon said as he flew up above the canopy. "Yes, as usual I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite."

"Maybe, I can finally soak more poor achy feet." Mimi said

"Yeah, and you could get pulled into the water by a sea monster and it would eat you up. Good riddance I say." I murmured.

"Yay! We get to swim!" Gomamon bounded forward and fell flat on his face when Joe grabbed his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait and make sure it's safe first!"

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining." Matt growled.

I looked pointedly at Mimi.

"What? Don't look at me."

"Everyone's hungry, we have to find some food." Tai pointed out.

"That's a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe said.

"And that's why we are going to the lake, now move it!" I ordered.

"Geez, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Tai whispered.

I ignored him, and carried on walking. Eventually we got to the lake that Tentomon saw.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight."

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora agreed.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?"

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Tai asked.

"No, so just shut up." I said.

Mimi gasped and pointed behind us. I turned around. There was a trailer bus thing, which had suddenly just turned all the lights on.

"What's that?"

"It looks like a trolley car." TK answered.

"That's odd, the lights just came on." Izzy said.

"Oohh, it's the boogey monster, coming to get you!"

"Oh be quiet, Megan. Unless you've got something useful to say don't say anything." Tai said.

I was about to reply when Coronamon whispered "no" to me. I slowly looked down at him before glaring at Tai and letting it go.

"Maybe there's people in it." Sora suggested.

"Let's check it out!" Tai and Agumon ran towards the trolley car.

"One day, they're going to run into something and get their head knocked off." I murmured.

"That would hurt." Coronamon replied.

"That's the whole idea."

We all followed Tai to the trolley car, just like a flock of sheep again.

"Bummer it's empty." Tai said as he jumped inside.

"Totally empty." agreed Sora.

"No trolley car's this clean." Izzy said while inspecting the floor.

"Well, obviously this one is."

Mimi sat on the seat and almost started bouncing up and down, "Oh, goody these cushions are comfy."

"Something's wrong." Tai said, "Remember those weird phone booths we saw earlier on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here."

"Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself." Joe suggested.

"Possibly, but maybe, that's how we're going to get home."

"So, we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora leaned back on the seat.

"Oh, can we eat now." Tentomon moaned.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said.

"Geez, how could you forget about food?" I asked, walking off the trolley car.

Izzy and TK went to catch fish while everyone else went to find wood and food.

I followed Coronamon into the forest to find some fruit and berries. I climbed the trees to get bananas and other fruits while Coronamon walked along the ground picking the lower down fruit and berries.

By the time we got back with two tops full of food – I did still have a top on, it was a singlet though – the others had caught plenty of fish and started a fire.

I picked up a fish and skillfully filleted it, though there wasn't much meat on them.

"These could taste good." Coronamon handed me some small yellow fruits, much like a lemon.

"Could taste good?" I asked as I cut them in half and decided to try some.

Cautiously I licked it, it tasted like a lemon as well, though not as sour. Happy with the taste I squeezed the juice onto the fillets before skewering them and holding them over the fire.

Once they were cooked, I sat down and leaned against a tree. They actually tasted pretty good for a hash job.

Tai walked over to Sora, who was washing something in the lake. And me being nosy and all, started eavesdropping. I turned my head slightly so I could hear what they were saying clearer.

"Hey Sora."

"What?"

"Matt doesn't treat TK like a brother, only like he's a bother. Is it just me? Or have you noticed that too?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder-"

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother."

"Maybe. And did you notice how Megan never has anything nice to say. She's either rude or sarcastic."

"Yeah, who knows what's with that girl."

I almost choked on the bit of fish I was eating. Either rude or sarcastic, well, I suppose that could sum me up. Of course, they don't know the half of it. Don't judge a book by its cover right? Even though its cover may be a pretty good representation of the book sometimes.

Patamon let out a big yawn, "Look, Patamon's tired." TK pointed out.

"I'm getting cold; I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi whined.

I looked up, 'isn't there anything she doesn't complain about.'

Tai crept up behind Gabumon, "Hey, Gabumon, watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur, so if you feel a tug, it might her, about to cut your tail off."

"Stop, Tai, that's not funny." Gabumon said as he pulled away from Tai.

Matt jumped over and shoved Tai "Quit it!"

"What are you bugging about?!"

"Gabumon told you to stop so knock it off!"

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!"

I perked up a bit, this was interesting. Both boys grabbed each others tops and looked like they were about to use fists.

But before it turned into a real fight TK cried, "Guys, stop fighting!"

Tai and Matt let go of each other and turned around with their arms crossed and noses in the air like a pair of stuck up brats.

Joe walked in front of them, "You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?"

"I will." Tai said.

"I'm next."

"How about Izzy takes over after that, then I finish up the night. I propose the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut eyes." Replied Joe.

So we went back to the bus and everyone chose their spots. Most people were near the front but Matt and Gabumon sat around the middle and, like usual, I sat at the back.

Coronamon went to sleep quickly beside me but I couldn't sleep. Eventually I got bored and left the bus. I strolled to the edge of the island and stripped down to my bra and shorts. I was going for a swim and I wasn't about to go bare naked or in all my clothes. I threw my clothes up onto the island further so they wouldn't fall off, and dived into the water. It probably wasn't a best idea, I didn't know what was in the lake and I could hardly see, but oh well, I like swimming and I hadn't been in ages. So I started swimming to the shore and back again. I got back to the island the first time when I heard someone talking. The talking stopped and I ducked under the water as Matt ran past. I resurfaced and looked around. Tai and Agumon were still sitting by the fire, but Matt had run to the shore and was sitting with Gabumon, playing his harmonica.

Once I got to the shore for the second time, I wasn't near Matt, the island suddenly shook and started to move. I looked around for the cause, it wasn't that hard to find, there was a giant blue and white sea monster, ah, hang on, it's a lake, so technically I should call it a lake monster, maybe. As I started swimming back to the island I looked around again and saw Matt doing the same; he was quite a good swimmer especially since he had lots of drag from his clothes.

TK ran to see Matt when we got to the island. He was standing on the edge when the island shook again. He lost his balance and was introduced to the lake. Immediately I noticed he couldn't swim and dived under. I grabbed him and kicked hard to get us to the surface. Sora and I helped TK onto the island. I turned to see where Matt was, he had swam off to distract the sea, ah, lake monster.

"Are you coming up or not?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I just-" I stopped when I saw Coronamon running towards us with my clothes, "Coronamon, you're a legend. TK turn around for a second would you?"

"Ok"

After he had turned around I pulled myself up onto the island and pulled my singlet and T-shirt on. There was no point getting them completely wet by putting them on in the water.

"You can turn back around."

TK turned and looked at me funny before turning his attention back to his brother.

The monster had grabbed Matt and was squeezing him with his tail.

"It's all my fault!" TK cried, "He was only trying to help me."

'Poor kid.' I thought. "TK it's not your fault. It's the sea monsters fault; he's the one who caused this, not you." I reassured him.

It was then that Tentomon kindly informed us that once Seadramon got a hold of his prey he doesn't let go. 'Just what we all needed to hear right now. Thanks Tentomon.'

Matt's digivice began to glow and light engulfed Gabumon. He was digivolving again. When he was finished he had changed into Garurumon, a huge zebra-striped wolf. Garurumon leapt forward and freed Matt before attacking Seadramon.

Matt reached the island and clung onto the rocks.

I reached a hand down to him, "Need a hand?"

Matt looked up at me, surprised, and took it, "Thanks."

I helped him out of the water and dropped his hand quickly.

TK rushed over, "Matt are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Gabumon?"

Matt looked out to the lake and got his answer. Gabumon was fighting Seadramon and winning by the looks of it.

Seadramon fired an icy blast at Garurumon, trapping him in ice. Garurumon easily shook it off and attacked Seadramon with his howling blaster. It knocked Seadramon's head and he sank back into the lake.

Matt and TK celebrated while Garurumon changed back into Gabumon and swam back to shore. TK and Matt ran over to see Gabumon while the rest of us followed slowly behind.

"And you're the wolf man." Matt said and everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked.

"Just watch." Gomamon said as he dived into the water.

Gomamon called up lots of his fish friends and they pushed the island back to the shore.

Once they were safely on firm ground everyone chose a spot to sleep. Matt and TK sat away from the group and I sat somewhere in the middle. Everyone started to sleep, except for Matt, Tai and I. Matt sat, with TK leaning against him, playing his harmonica, and Tai, well I don't really know what he was doing. He was probably just checking on Matt and TK because he was standing behind a tree looking at them, strange huh. Eventually I fell asleep listening to Matt's harmonica, with Coronamon beside me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, everyone. Should have the next chapter up soon, just need to rewrite it, which shouldn't take long because it's holidays. I would love any reviews 


	5. Chapter 4: Digivolutions

Okay, well, a little update on events. The date is, um, I don't actually know. The day is, well, I've lost track of the day as well. And I have no idea of how long we've been here. Oh, well, I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually.

So, update on the digivolutions, that sounds pretty cool, and what's been happening. Well, Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon when Meramon, a fire digimon, attacked a village of Yokomon. Meramon's normally a nice digimon and doesn't leave his mountain but he had a strange black gear stuck in him that made him crazy. Thankfully Birdramon was able to destroy the black gear and Meramon was nice again.

Then we found this weird factory place, Izzy found it quite fascinating, especially when he found a giant battery. None of us could figure out what the factory was for, and we didn't get much chance to because a robot digimon, Andromon, came after us. He's also normally a nice digimon. Izzy helped Tentomon digivolve into Kabuterimon and they destroyed another black gear which was inside Andromon. Andromon told us how to get out of the factory, through the sewers, Mimi wasn't very happy about that, and we left.

We ran into a big group of Numemon in the sewer, they're garbage digimon who throw sludge things. We ran away from them and everyone got split up. Monzaemon attacked us with a weird heart attack and it was as if we were brainwashed. But Mimi and Palmon came to our rescue. Palmon digivolved into Togemon and attacked Monzaemon. He had a black gear inside of him as well; I'm seriously starting to really dislike those black gears. Togemon destroyed the gear and everything went back to usual.

So, we carried on with our journey to, somewhere, through another forest. They sure do have a lot of different environments here, desert, forest, factories, there's probably snow around somewhere. This forest was much like the first one, all nice and pretty. I must say, I liked it more than the group I was with. Yes, even after a long time, I still don't like them, Matt and TK are okay but I can't say the same for the rest, especially Tai.

It was about midday, according to the sun and our stomachs. We were hungry, so we stopped for a break. Most people went off to get food and wood for a fire. I was about to when I noticed that Tai hadn't.

"Hey, Tai, how come you never go get any food? You just let us get it all for you."

"I do get food, but I'm setting up the fire."

"Well, you can't set up the fire without wood. So maybe you should get up off your lazy arse and help us get food and wood." I know that I was sort of being unfair, but I really don't like him and it _was_ true.

Tai jumped up, what an obedient kid, "I'm setting up the fire with little bits of wood first! So, it's ready when more wood comes. And I'm not lazy!"

"Oh, come on! Setting up a fire isn't that hard and you think you're the only one who can do it! How about I do the fire while you go get food and wood."

"No! I'm doing the fire. Why don't you stop being so lazy and just go help the others! You've done nothing since we got here except for complain and be rude to us!"

"I haven't complained about anything unless it was the way you treat people! And I've got damn good reasons to be rude especially to you, you jerk."

"I'm not a jerk and you have no reason to be rude to us! We haven't done anything to you! You're just a cold-hearted-"

He wasn't able to finish because I had been walking towards him and I punched him, hard, in the face.

He stumbled back and put his hand to his cheek, "Ouch," he said and glared up at me. He looked pretty mad.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You don't know anything about me. And, you're not even fighting back, you little-" Okay so maybe he is fighting back, and he punches sort of hard.

I wriggled my jaw to get rid of the slight sting. Okay, I had been pretty annoyed up until then. I'm normally not very short tempered but today I was. I lost it and jumped at him. I don't know how long we were wrestling on the ground for but we both got in quite a few good shots. We'll probably both have a few bruises. Eventually the others came back and Matt pulled me off Tai. Tai stood up and tried to jump at me but Sora and Joe held him back.

I tried to get out of Matt's grasp, not to attack Tai again, but he held both my arms pulled back. Suddenly images, memories, flashed in front of my eyes and I fell still before struggling more than before.

"No, don't. No. Let go off me!"

Something grabbing my legs slowly brought me back to reality. I looked down. TK had grabbed me.

"Stop fighting, please Megan."

I stopped moving, feeling stupid and ashamed, "I'm sorry TK."

Slowly Matt let go of me and I dragged myself over to a tree before collapsing against it. Sora and Joe let go of Tai and he went back to starting a fire with the wood they'd brought.

After sitting down for a couple of minutes I stood up, "I'm going for a walk," and left.

Coronamon followed me, "What was that about?"

"I had a go at Tai because he's a jerk and never does anything."

"That's not what I meant. I was there I saw_ that_. I-"

"Then say what you mean."

"Fine. What happened when Matt was holding you?"

"Nothing happened."

"You can't lie to me, I know you better than that. I could tell, something was wrong. You looked like you had seen a ghost."

"Nothing's wrong, okay? And there's no such thing as ghosts. Now, stop bugging me about it." A ghost, well, that's one way to describe it.

I stopped walking and sat against a tree, playing with my necklace, a small silver locket hanging off a thin chain.

"You've got to learn to trust people, and stop pushing them away."

"I don't have to do anything." I whispered, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Then maybe you can tell me."

"I don't tell people anything."

"Well, maybe you should."

I stood up and started walking again, with Coronamon walking beside me. It wasn't long until I broke into a run, Coronamon still kept up with me.

"There's a lot of stuff I should do, or should've done, or even could've done but didn't."

We stopped talking and just ran, faster and faster, until I was sprinting. I wasn't even watching where I was going, just running around blurs of trees. I couldn't think anymore. I was using up my oxygen sprinting. I didn't want to think.

Suddenly I couldn't run anymore, not because I was tired, but because something was physically stopping me. A net had caught me, a silvery, sticky net. I looked around, Coronamon was caught as well. The net extended through the whole clearing we were in. All stuck to together in the shape of a, a spider web. I screamed, not being able to stop myself. Spiders were the one thing I couldn't stand. Frantically I tried to get the web off me. I didn't want to think of how big the spider was to create a web this big, but I couldn't help it. The more I struggled the more tangled I became, now I could hardly move. There was clicking behind me. I half twisted around, immediately wishing I hadn't. It was a big spider, a really, really big spider, and it looked like I was on the lunch menu.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could.

The spider crept closer along its webs. My vision clouded with tears that I couldn't stop.

There was a loud roar and the web shook. The web holding me disappeared in a quick burst of flame and I wiped my eyes.

A huge winged lion was fighting the spider. Coronamon wasn't anywhere in sight. He had digivolved.

"Fira Bomb!" The lion shot fire bombs from his forehead.

The fire impacted around the spider but never actually hit it.

"Venom Blast!" A poisonous blast came out of the spider's mouth towards the lion.

"Get out of here Megan!" the lion yelled.

"I'm not leaving without you!" I shakily yelled back.

My legs felt like jelly as I stood watching the fight. Too scared to collapse and not wanting to leave my partner, I couldn't move.

The lion cut through the poison with a flame dive. His body was covered with flame and he flew straight through the air at the spider. The spider fell backwards and flipped onto another net, laughing evilly.

"Megan! Go!"

"No!"

He growled and fired several flame balls at the spider in rapid succession, confusing it, before bounding over to me.

"Well, hurry up, get on!"

I jumped on his back. He burned the web above us and we took off, flying into the sky.

The spider screeched as it watched its lunch escape.

"What do I call you now?"

"Firamon."

"Okay. Hey, there's the others!" I pointed out.

We flew down and landed in front of them.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Firamon said as I slipped off his back.

"Why not?"

I replied as Firamon dedigivolved "Because there's a big, fat ugly spider that just lost its lunch, but you can go that way if you like, Tai, I wouldn't object."

Tai glared at me before turning around and stomping back to the lunch site.

I laughed as we all turned to go back. Matt looked curiously at me while the others walked off.

"What?"

"You look like you've been crying."

"Well, I haven't. I don't cry, got no tear glands." I smiled cheekily as we both walked back to have our lunch.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Bit of a short chapter but oh well. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5: Who's running the show?

Okay, time for another update. Let's see, I still don't know the date, or the day, or how long we've been here, though I'm pretty sure it's August.

So, it's been a couple of days since Coronamon digivolved and fought the Dokugumon, but I still can't stand spiders, they're horrible things. Anyway, we were near the bottom of Infinity Mountain when Matt and Tai started arguing. Tai wanted to climb it so he could map out the island but Matt thought it was too dangerous. So, we didn't end up doing anything. That night Joe sneaked out and went to climb it with Gomamon. In the morning Sora and Tai went to find him and found him and a digivolved Gomamon, Ikkakumon, fighting Unimon. Unimon's normally a nice digimon but he had a black gear in him. Ikkakumon was able drive out the black gear and destroy and then we ended up climbing Infinity Mountain.

So we were at a cliff, again. Tai was sitting on the edge, drawing a, um, well, he said it was map but it looked more like a bunch of scribbles to me.

After a short break we carried on but, not for long because Leomon found us. Of course, we always get in trouble by cliffs, so we must've been in double trouble because there was a cliff on either side; one going up, one going down. We were reassured by the digimon that Leomon was a nice, role-model digimon.

Except then Leomon said, "I want the children."

Ah, well, he won't be getting them because that doesn't sound very nice does it. Nice kitty digimon. Okay yeah, time to leave, Joe was first to pick up on that.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we ran." He said.

Now, I'm not normally one to run from a fight but Leomon looked like one nasty kitty and everyone else, including Coronamon had started to run.

"Bye, bye." I turned tail and sprinted away, not that I was scared or anything.

I'm quite a good runner so I wasn't at the back, closest to Leomon, but that didn't matter anyway because, Ogremon jumped out in front of us.

"And where do you think you're going? Well, children, so good of you to stop by."

Ah, well, I thought we were running away from the bad guys, so we were going somewhere where there aren't bad guys, guess he didn't know that though. Everyone skidded to a halt.

Leomon came up behind us, "Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now or else."

I spun around, "I think I choose or else."

"This proves that well executed teamwork is effective, even for bad guys." Izzy kindly informed us.

"Gee thanks Izzy, real nice to know but, right now, I don't think I actually care." I told him.

"I don't see an exit door." Matt said.

"Well, I guess, there's only one thing left to do. Coronamon?"

"Gotcha."

Coronamon digivolved as Leomon and Ogremon leapt at us, the other digimon quickly digivolved, as well, except for Patamon.

The champion level digimon pushed Leomon and Ogremon back and held them back.

"Listen up, everyone, all together now." Tai shouted, "Are you ready?"

Just as they were about to attack, there was an avalanche of rocks. The digimon quickly used their attacks to shatter the boulders. When the dust cleared the digimon had dedigivolved and the bad guys were gone.

"Coronamon, are you okay." I asked as I ran over to him.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"I'm not surprised, you've been doing a lot lately."

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off the cliff?" Gabumon asked.

"Wishful thinking." I said quietly as Joe screamed "Hello!" over the edge.

I started thinking about the avalanche, it seemed strange. For one it was only above us, as if it had been centered and it happened just as we were about to win. Even with Murphy's Law that's highly improbable. And what's even more improbable is both the bad guys getting knocked off the cliff while we were fine. It seems more likely that there was a third member that created the avalanche to help Leomon and Ogremon escape. Or maybe I'm just paranoid and tired so I'm jumping to wild conclusions.

"It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off." Seems like I'm not the only one who thought it was suspicious, too bad the other person was Tai.

Izzy explained what creates avalanches, but I was still skeptical.

"You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai said as we started walking again.

Eventually we got to another forest, people started talking about digivolving. I hung at the back of the group and thought about everything that had happened since we got here. Some things just didn't add up.

"Look!" Joe shouted, disturbing my thoughts, "A mansion!"

"Or maybe it's a hotel!" Tai said, "Come on."

"We may have found other life forms. Look at the grounds, I mean, some one would've had to mow the lawns."

More wishful thinking. We haven't found anyone except digimon so far, what makes you think we're going to start now.

"What a place! I can't believe my eyes. It's just too good to be true."

"Exactly." I said, "Too good to be true, so what's the bet it isn't real or it's a trap."

"I hope they have a hot tub, as long as it's not too hot." Joe hoped.

Joe and Matt ran to open the door and started arguing over whether they should knock.

"Wait, you guys, don't just go charging in there, it might be dangerous." Tai shouted after them.

If anyone has to have the same thoughts as me, why, oh, why does it have to be him.

I followed Joe and Matt up to the door, more cautiously than them though. Joe swung the door open and we all peered in.

"I don't see a desk clerk." Joe walked inside, "Anybody here?"

"Looks weird."

"Feels weird."

"Well, it doesn't look or feel weird to me." Joe said.

"Perhaps, my definition of weird is different to yours." Izzy replied.

"I'm with you." Sora agreed.

"I don't like it." It was sort of creepy in my opinion.

Joe turned around, "Think about it, are we safer in the open woods with no shelter, or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack."

"Surprisingly, he's got a good point, but, something still doesn't feel right." I said.

TK walked in, "That's beautiful." He exclaimed.

Joe turned to see where he was looking, "Oh yeah."

It was a picture of a golden angel on the far wall.

"If this is a spooked-out haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so!" Joe argued.

Personally I didn't think angels had anything to do with it. We never said the house was haunted or anything, just, not right.

"Relax, we just wanted to be careful, and talk quieter or you'll wake everyone up." Sora said with her hands on her hips.

We all looked down. The digimon had been so tired they had fallen asleep on the floor.

"They're out like a light."

Everyone walked inside and shut the doors behind us. I flinched at the sound of the doors closing, but carried on following everyone else.

I looked around, the place was deserted, and so quiet. Something felt so wrong about the place.

Gabumon perked up, "Can you smell that?"

"I don't smell anything. What is it?" Matt asked.

Of course, the answer had to be food. Gabumon raced off with everyone close behind him. I followed them, dawdling along.

Coronamon was walking beside me, "Off you go," I said, "I know you're hungry. I'll catch up soon."

Coronamon nodded and raced off. I started thinking. Something wasn't right about this place. For one it was quiet, too quiet. The grounds were in perfect condition, there wasn't a speck of dust or dirt anywhere and now there's a whole lot of food, but there wasn't anyone here. Who would do all of this and just leave? It _was _too good to be true. It seemed like a trap, but I doubted it was set by Ogremon or Leomon. Not even they could put this together, I thought. So who? And what about the avalanche? It just didn't seem right. There were too many loose ends and dead ends. I didn't like it.

Eventually I wandered into the dining room. The huge table was layered in food. Everyone was sitting down stuffing their faces. I admit I was a little hungry. I slipped next to Coronamon.

"Any good?" I asked.

"It's great! Best I've ever had."

"Right."

I couldn't just sit and look at the food no matter how wrong it seemed. It smelt great and my stomach was starting to complain. I grabbed some chicken and grapes and potatoes and dumped them all on my plate before pouring myself a drink. Slowly I munched my way through the food as everyone around me laughed and filled themselves up.

After tea we found some hot tubs, one on either side of the wall. Logically the guys went in one and the girls went in the other.

Sora and Mimi were already in the tub by the time I got there. I quickly jumped into the hot water.

"You took your time getting here, Megan. Not shy are you?" Sora teased.

"Do I look like I'm shy? I was just thinking is all."

"Thinking makes you slow does it?" Mimi asked.

"Oh yeah definitely," I said sarcastically, "That and the hole I blew in the roof from thinking too hard."

The boy's voices drifted over the wall, "Hey don't be shy, there aren't any girls here. Come on in, so far we haven't found any sharks in the water."

"No big ones."

I rolled my eyes, typical guys.

"Why do they have to be so noisy." Sora said.

"Relax, forget about them." Mimi replied.

Gomamon floated across the water, "I haven't been so relaxed in my life."

We all stared at him, shocked, "Gomamon!"

"Get back to the boys side!" Palmon said as she wrapped her vines around him and threw him over the wall.

The boys squealed as Gomamon landed on them, "Hey Gomamon, where'd you come from?"

"And stay there!" I yelled over the wall.

The girls burst out laughing.

I looked at them, slightly confused and awkward, "Well, I wouldn't mind so much if he was a cute _human_ guy."

They laughed harder. So maybe they weren't completely bad and annoying.

We finished in the hot tubs and wandered around the house. Eventually we found a bedroom, it had ten beds. All of them doubles. Everyone jumped on a bed, I chose mine last. It was in the corner, so I could see everything, a very old habit. I pushed a hand into the bed to see how soft they were. It felt so perfect, too perfect. Last time I had a bed like this was years ago, at, home. With my family.

"I'll tell you what I don't miss." Joe said, "Hiking through the blazing hot desert and another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle."

Joe realized what he said and looked around, "Oh, we are a long way from home."

I sat on my bed and drew my legs up, wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on my arms. I did miss my sisters, I did miss home. Everyone was looking sad and homesick.

"Sorry."

"That's okay Joe, we all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there." Tai said.

Matt lay down on his bed, "I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town, but we've been gone so long that everyone would've given up looking for us."

TK curled up on his bed, "Mum and Dad wouldn't stop. I miss them and my games. I was about to beat Matt on my video games."

"Beating me TK? I doubt it. Maybe in your dreams kiddo." Matt burst out laughing.

"So you don't miss anything from home Matt?" Agumon asked.

"Well, now that you mention it. I have been dreaming about Sundays. Mum grills steaks. Mmm, makes my mouth water."

"I miss playing sports, and taking a nice hot bath, by myself." Tai said.

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might not go to a junior college."

I rolled my eyes, typical Joe.

"I miss going on vacation. Nothing beats having a cool drink on a hot summer beach."

"Well, I miss accessing satellites to look at stars and planets."

I didn't say anything.

"What about you Megan? What do you miss?" Sora asked.

"What do I- Um," I stuttered awkwardly, "Ah, well, I miss the streets, and I, I miss my little sisters. I've always been there for them."

Everyone fell silent, as if they didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Tai said, he knew what it was like to a leave a sibling at home.

I looked up at him, surprised, until I met his eyes. There was pity in them. I stared at him, pity was written over his whole face.

"Don't be. I don't need your pity or your apology." I growled before jumping off the bed and walking out.

I didn't get far along the balcony before I broke down in tears. I couldn't help it. I couldn't help anything these days. Everything seemed so out of control and I couldn't do anything. Like a roller coaster that won't stop or slow down.

Slowly I sat down, hung my legs off the balcony and rested my head on the bars. Everything was so screwed up. Ever since we got here it had been screwed up. I couldn't do anything anymore. I didn't even know what was happening to me. Maybe I was getting soft, letting people in. Normally I wouldn't have told them what I missed; I would've just said 'nothing.' Normally I wouldn't make people laugh or make a joke. Normally I would trust my gut and if my gut told me I shouldn't do something then I wouldn't do it.

Sticking my arms through the bars I stared at my hands. They were so different. At home I would keep them clean, with the nails filed with nail polish on, just because I liked them that way. But now, here, they were red from scratching the dirt off, my nails were all cracked and broken and I didn't care about it. They were so different, I'm so different. I'm turning into someone else and I can't control it. What if we find a way home and my sister's hardly recognize me? What if I change too much? I'm going soft. I've always taught them to be strong and always trust their gut feeling. I always said 'don't back down from a fight.' 'Don't let people walk over you.' 'Don't tell people more than you think they need to know.' 'You can 'what if' yourself to death but it won't change a thing.' 'Live now, strive for tomorrow, don't look back, no regrets.' But now, I'm 'what if'ing, I'm living in the past, I didn't trust my gut and I'm telling people more than they need to know. Maybe, I was wrong back then, or maybe, I'm wrong now.

"Megan? Are you okay?"

I didn't need to look to see who it was, "I'm fine, Coronamon. Don't know what came over me."

"I do."

I looked up at him, surprised.

"You were nice to them for a change. You talked to them, laughed with them. Even shared something with them."

"I don't know what made me do it, but I don't think I'll be doing it again any time soon."

"You have so much to learn, Meg. Let's go back now, they're starting to go to sleep."

"Okay, then."

Slowly I pushed myself back, away from the edge and stood up. Walking into the bedroom I held my head high as though nothing had happened. After jumping into bed we all said good night to each other and drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Everyone woke up to Matt yelling, "Wake up everybody! Something's wrong!"

Everyone sat up, Mimi and Sora modestly help their blankets up around them. I didn't have to worry about it, I always sleep in singlet and shorts and tonight was no exception. The building around us had disappeared and was replaced with old ruins.

Devimon held up a hand and all the bed lifted up and began flying around in the air. Tai was on the ground with Agumon and the bad guys.

Tai and Devimon were talking or arguing but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Devimon lifted his arms and the island began to shake. The island was ripped apart into smaller islands that were pushed away from the center and didn't stop moving, as though they were boats being driven somewhere.

Leomon was about to kill Tai when his digivice fell off his bed and landed beside Leomon's foot. The digivice lit up and drove the black gear out of Leomon.

Devimon lifted his hand again and everyone's bed began to fall. I clutched onto the bed with one arm and held onto my clothes with the other. Coronamon was right beside me clutching onto the bed for dear life.

"Fist of the beast king!"

A lion head shaped fire ball shot out of Leomon's fist and slammed into the balcony Devimon was standing on. Devimon jumped into the air and the beds stopped falling and began floating again.

The beds began to fly away as Leomon broke the rock Tai was standing on, sending Tai onto a small moving island.

The beds all flew out to different islands. Coronamon and I crashed landed in a forest. The branches broke our fall but it was high enough to make us lose consciousness.

Another chapter, yay, shouldn't be long for the next. Thanks for reading guys.


	7. Chapter 6: It's a done deal!

Slowly I regained consciousness and opened my eyes. Coronamon was using my stomach as a seat. He rested his elbows on his knees and bounced my bouncy ball up and down.

"Oi, you little monkey. Get off."

"Oh, you're awake now."

"Yeah, and I'm not a seat, so get off."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting off." Coronamon jumped off and I sat up.

"Ah, that hurts." I said, rubbing my head, "Any idea what's around here?"

"No idea, haven't looked yet."

"Oh, well, we better go do that then. See if anyone else is around."

I stood up and promptly sat back down as I got light-headed.

"First, we have food." Coronamon picked a leaf up, but not just a leaf, a leaf piled with food.

"You're a legend. Don't know what I 'd do without you."

I grabbed a banana to start off with. It didn't take me long to finish the mountain of fruit.

"Come on, let's go this way." Coronamon said, walking off.

"Wait for me." I jumped to my feet and followed him, "Why this way?"

"It just seemed like a good way to go."

"Oh, well that's just great isn't it?"

"Of course."

We walked in silence after that. There wasn't really much to talk about, so I thought instead.

I had been right about the house. It had been a trap. I should've followed my gut. I almost laughed out loud at my stupidity. Now, that I wasn't around everyone else, I felt like I could think clearly. It was great to be away. I had been getting soft, but not anymore. Life could go back to the way it was before, to a point of course. We were still on File Island and had to get home.

The forest we were walking in was rather nice. Lots of trees, bright colours. The best bit was there was lots of noise, not just our footsteps. There were birds, or bird digimon, chirping in the trees, and something scurrying on the ground. It was nice.

We carried on walking, the scenery hardly changing, but the temperature slowly dropping.

I shivered and pulled my sleeves down over my hands. The sky grew darker as clouds covered the sun. Lightning flashed above us and was soon followed by the boom of thunder and pattering of rain.

Coronamon and I broke into a run to find some shelter. After a while we came across a cave.

"You think it's safe?" I asked.

"It smells safe." Coronamon said, walking inside.

"Oh, well if it smells safe it must be, mustn't it." Cautiously I walked in after him, "Its dark."

"It's a cave."

"I know. I was just saying."

Coronamon swung his tail in front of him, lighting the cave up more, "Better?"

"Thanks, I can see where I'm going now."

We didn't walk far into the cave, only far enough to for it to be warmish.

"So I guess we wait here till the storms over." I said, sitting down, "I'm gonna get so bored."

"It shouldn't last for too long. It came on pretty quickly."

"Yeah, that's true. It seemed pretty strange. One minute it was nice and the next it's bucketing down. But then again, lots of stuff is strange about this place." I looked over at Coronamon, "No offence."

He smiled and sat down, "None taken. I'm sure it's very different from where you come from. What is your home like?"

"M-my home?" I stuttered, "Um, well, it, it was nice I guess. Nothing like this. Lots of buildings: apartments, shops, malls. I moved around a lot."

"It sounds, interesting."

"Yeah, that's one way to describe it."

"If you don't like the others, why do you want to find them?"

I looked at him, surprised, "Oh, um, well, even I'm smart enough to know I won't get home without them."

"Is that the only reason? Not because you care about them? You're starting to like them?"

"No, I don't _care_ about them and I don't like them. If I want to get home and see my sister's again, I've got to find the others."

"Maybe."

We fell silent, and just sat there, on the cold, hard ground, thinking our own thoughts, wondering about our own things. Time moved on and the drumming outside slowly ceased. We stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave. The clouds were moving away, revealing a bright sun.

"We should see if we can find the others now." I suggested, "Coronamon, can you digivolve?"

"Sure."

Once Coronamon had finished digivolving into Firamon, I jumped onto his back. I wound my hands into his mane and tucked my legs behind his wings.

"Let's go!"

He jumped into the air and flapped his wings. We rose above the trees and got a brilliant view of the small island. There wasn't much; trees and rock mainly, but it was a pretty good view.

"This is nice." I said.

Too bad it didn't last.

"Stinging spiking strike!" Stingmon came up to them and attacked Firamon, sending a super fast kick at his head.

Firamon jerked up and I almost fell off. I tightened my grip on his mane as he righted himself, before sitting back on and holding on tightly with my arms and legs.

"Hold on." Firamon said, flying away from Stingmon.

"What'd you think I'm doing?"

"Spiking Strike!" A purple energy spike emerged from Stingmon's forearm and he flew quickly towards us.

Just before he reached us, Firamon folded his wings in and we dropped like a stone. I pressed my legs against his body to stop myself from flying off.

"Try not to do that again." I said as I swallowed to relieve the pressure in my ears.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not get impaled." He replied and flew back up, "Fira bomb!"

Several fire balls shot out of the metal on his forehead. Stingmon easily dodged each one and attacked with a spiking strike again. This time Firamon rolled to the side to avoid it.

"This isn't working. He's too fast." I pointed out.

"I've still got some tricks up my sleeve. Hold on tight."

"You don't have any- wooaah!"

I held on very tightly as Firamon raced forward, I didn't even know he could go that fast. Firamon's front legs were surrounded in balls of fire as he leapt at Stingmon and started attacking him with his legs. My partner attacked so fast that our opponent barely had time to move away. Firamon connected a couple of times with Stingmon and managed to daze him. Flying away Firamon blasted several fire bombs at Stingmon. A black gear emerged from Stingmon and flew into the air before shattering and disappearing completely.

"Stingmon! Have you seen any other humans around here?" Firamon called out.

"Humans, like her?" Stingmon pointed to me.

"Yeah, like me!"

"I did see one." He said thoughtfully.

"Where?" I asked.

"There was a small boy, at primary village, with a Patamon."

"TK. Thanks Stingmon! Let's go."

Firamon said his thanks to Stingmon and flew off.

"I take it you know where primary village is?"

"Yes. It shouldn't take too long to get there."

"What is it?"

"It's a village where digimon are born."

"Oh, cool."

It took as about fifteen minutes to get to the village and it wasn't the best sight when we got there. Matt was standing by Garurumon who was lying on the ground under rocks and Tai was standing by a downed Greymon. Patamon had just tried to attack a bigger, badder Leomon. Leomon kept walking towards Patamon and TK.

"Firamon, you know what to do."

"Of course."

Firamon used his Fira bomb attack making Leomon stop walking. We flew in and I jumped off Firamon as he flew at Leomon.

Matt had started running towards his brother, "Woah, Firamon!"

"You okay, kiddo?" I asked TK.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

Leomon used his fist of the beast king attack knocking Firamon against the trees.

"Firamon!" I shouted.

Matt reached us and knelt beside his brother as I ran to Firamon.

"Hey, you took that full force." I said resting my hand on his head.

"Yeah, and it hurt like hell." He replied trying to stand up.

"Don't get up."

I looked around, Izzy and Mimi had come with Kabuterimon and Togemon, and were talking to Tai. Matt was standing in front of TK as Leomon walked towards them.

Tai started walking towards Leomon and the brothers, "Ready for a real fight?"

'Tai has finally flipped and lost it. Okay, it's official, he's insane.' I thought.

"What are you waiting for, booger brat? Come and get us, if you dare." Tai said, calmly walking towards Leomon.

"What's up dude? Have you totally flipped out?"

I must say, I completely agree with Matt there.

"I must do as I am commanded." Leomon growled, "Come here."

"Now!" Tai lifted up his digivice and held it in front of Leomon.

The digivice glowed and Leomon roared in pain. Black gears started to slowly emerge from Leomon's back. Matt jumped forward and held up his digivice as well. The black gears came out faster now that there were two digivice's driving them out. Eventually they were all destroyed and Leomon returned to normal.

'Well, that's one way to do it.' I thought, 'Maybe he's not completely a jerk. Yeah right. He's a jerk, there's no two ways around it.'

Kabuterimon drove Ogremon away with an electro shocker as everyone celebrated Leomon becoming good again.

We left primary village and walked to the grassy plain, near the bottom of Infinity Mountain. Everyone sat under a giant tree and Leomon began to speak.

"According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force, that will change good digimons into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the digidestined will appear from another world. When they arrive they will become to possess super powers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, we are in danger of destruction, and now, you've appeared"

"Woah, that's amazing, but tell me, how can you be sure we're the kids you're talking about?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, do you have some proof that we're the same ones?" Matt agreed.

"It's been foretold that the digidestined have the ability to make digimons digivolve. You've done that, and it's all the proof I need."

"I for one hope that it's true." Izzy said, "My theory is that we'll be released after we save the island. Once our purpose is served, there's no other reason for us to remain."

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes." Mimi said excitedly.

"That's right. If Leomon's information is correct, we'll be heading straight for home."

"I can't wait."

"How can we make it happen? We're not even sure who's causing it." Matt pointed out, "What if it's a force to big for us to handle?"

"You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you're going to have to defeat him."

Tai stood up, "Let's go for it."

Everyone seemed unsure, "Come on everyone, why not? If we don't defeat him, it'll never be over."

I stood up, "I hate to admit it but goggle-head over there is right, we've got to do this. And I'm not one to back down from a challenge."

"Fine with me," Izzy said standing up, "Besides, it's impossible for us to lose with the digivices."

"First on my list, when I get home, is to do some killer shopping."

"For that to happen, we have to get you back home." Palmon pointed out.

"If we all work together we're sure to win." Tentomon said.

Agumon stood up and looked at Tai, "I'm ready anytime you are buddy."

Gabumon looked at his partner, "How about it, Matt? Are we up to the challenge, my friend?"

"It's gonna be tough, but when you get down to it, we have no other choice."

"All right then troops, let's get to it."

"Far out, it's a done deal." Tai concluded.

A/N and that's the end of another chapter whoop whoop. Shouldn't be long for the next, less than a couple of days, so until then adios.


	8. Chapter : Home Free! Or maybe not

"Devimon is very powerful. He's brought nothing but trouble to file island. We must be careful." Leomon warned us as he rowed us across the water to the main island.

We pulled the boat up on the shore and carried on, on foot.

Near the top of the mountain, several black gears flew to the ruins at the summit and the sky darkened. The ground started to shake and Devimon burst out of the ruin. A much, much, larger Devimon.

"What in the world is that?" Mimi squealed.

"It must be Devimon." Tai answered.

"Yeah, a much bigger Devimon." I'm sure he was much smaller last time.

"Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better." Izzy said.

'Yeah, and half the time, they're right.' I thought.

"Afraid not, the power that Devimon possesses is immense, so be careful." Leomon warned.

Devimon jumped off the mountain and floated down, landing behind us.

Everyone spun around, "Ah, Agumon, you better digivolve."

"Right."

Devimon whirled around. The force of the wind he created blew everyone except Leomon against the cliff face. Devimon lifted his hand and fired dark energy from it, holding us all against the cliff, sort of painful. Leomon started to bring his sword forward but Devimon forced him back as well.

"Don't expect me to play silly games with you. I'm far too wise for that!"

"Harpoon torpedo!"

Ikkakumon fired small missiles at Devimon; it was a direct hit, right in the chest. Birdramon joined in, shooting fire balls at Devimon.

"Quick everybody! There's no time to waste!" Sora said, running towards us, "We've got to strike right away."

"Digivolve." Tai told Agumon.

"You got it." Agumon turned to the other digimon, "Ready gang?"

"Uh-huh." Everyone nodded before digivolving.

Greymon and Garurumon attacked first, firing a nova blast and howling blaster at Devimon before jumping at him. It didn't even faze him; he easily threw Garurumon off his arm into Greymon.

"You're attacks are pitiful, I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that."

"Electro shocker!"

"So you want a needle spray, do you?"

Coronamon looked at me and I nodded, "Let's go."

"Fira Bomb!"

Firamon, Kabuterimon and Togemon attacked him but again it didn't do anything. Devimon swatted them away like flies.

"Give up you fools, it's useless."

"Firamon!"

Leomon leapt forward towards Devimon, "You're mine now!"

Ogremon jumped out of Devimon's stomach.

"You!" Leomon shouted, surprised.

"You've got no chance against the likes of us, kitty cat."

Devimon attacked Leomon, sending him far into the trees. After throwing Birdramon onto Greymon and Garurumon, Devimon turned his attention to Ikkakumon. Who desperately fired a small missile but to no avail. Devimon easily lifted Ikkakumon up and threw him into Kabuterimon.

Devimon turned around and faced TK, "Now to get rid of you, then I'll have nothing to fear."

'Oh no,' I thought, 'He's far too powerful for us. There's nothing we can do. Patamon better be able to digivolve or we're doomed.'

"They say the smallest will destroy me and I'm not going to let that happen." Devimon reached forward towards TK, "Don't move. It'll make it easy on both of us."

"TK run!" Matt yelled running towards his brother as Garurumon attacked Devimon's hand.

All of the digimon jumped up and started biting or scratching Devimon wherever they could. We weren't going to sit by and let him destroy us. Everyone was going to fight.

Devimon still seemed sure of himself, "You seem to forget, I am Devimon, supreme master of this island! I have power over all digimon! No one can conquer me!"

We found out just why Devimon was so cocky. He blasted all of the digimon off him with dark energy. The force knocked everyone to the ground, human and digimon alike.

"Matt!!" TK screamed as Devimon loomed over him.

"You will be mine." Devimon said.

"Hey, get ready to run." Matt whispered to his brother.

Patamon flew into the air and tried to attack the hand that was advancing on them. As the hand got closer towards TK, Patamon flew into it and it closed around him.

"Hang on, pal!" Matt shouted.

Light shone out of Devimon's closed fist and he let go.

"What the-"

"It's Patamon! He must be digivolving!" Sora concluded.

"Go little guy." I whispered, leaning against the cliff.

The ball of light slowly rose in the air, and the brightness subsided. In Patamon's place was an angel digimon, Angemon, with light sparkling around him.

I remembered back to when TK explained angel's to Patamon, 'kind of like you guys,' he had said. He was completely right. Ironic isn't it.

Everyone sat staring at Angemon, their mouths hanging open.

"I want to take him home with me." TK commented.

Devimon was still cocky, "What's this? Another foolish attempt?"

"The forces of good are more powerful, even you can't stop us." Angemon said, his voice echoing off the mountain.

Angemon raised his golden staff above his head, "I'll destroy you, and bring peace to the island."

Everyone's digivices began to glow and a beam of blinding light shot out of each one. The light connected at Angemon. The digimon all changed back into their rookie form. Devimon held his arm up, shielding his eyes from the light.

Angemon spun his staff around and pointed it at Devimon, "If I can help others my fate is unimportant. Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished!" He lowered his staff from above his head, "I am ready to fight for peace."

Ogremon jumped out at Angemon. The light collected at the end of the staff and Ogremon crashed into it before disappearing out the other side of Devimon, leaving a gaping hole in his stomach.

Angemon's staff disappeared into his fist, covering it in a ball of light. He drew it back.

"Be careful!" TK shouted.

"I'll get him, relax."

Devimon laughed and stepped forward, "Come here, pretty boy." He said, reaching up.

"I'll stop you!" Angemon punched towards his opponent and the light from his fist went straight through Devimon's body.

Light exploded around everyone and both digimon started to disintegrate from their feet. Devimon broke up into small, sickly, purple bubbles while Angemon fragmented into pure white ones.

Eventually Devimon was all gone, and only half of Angemon remained.

"Angemon!" TK cried.

Angemon looked down at him, "TK, I'll come back again, if you want me to," he said, before disappearing completely.

TK collapsed onto his hands and knees, "Angemon!!"

Feathers floated down, landing in a small pile in front of TK. They glowed and changed into a white and yellow striped egg.

"What do you know, it's a digiegg." Tentomon said, as everyone gathered around.

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" TK asked.

"I know it is. He's just resting for a while, to regain his strength." Gabumon answered.

"But don't worry, you'll see him again when he digivolves." Palmon assured him.

"I'll make sure to take really good care of him." TK said, picking up the egg and hugging it, "You saved my life Angemon."

It was quite sweet actually. I was glad TK hadn't lost his digimon all together. It was good he still had him. Now, that we had defeated Devimon, we should be able to go home now, right. Or were there more evil digimon? I don't think I wanted to know the answer. Too bad I got it.

A rock in front of us cracked and broke open, revealing a small lamp thing. Light shined up from it and a small, holographic person appeared.

"Ah, I've heard of you kids," he said, "I must say, I'm pleased."

"Excuse me, sir, tell us, who are you? And what do you want?"

And all I wanted to do was go home for once, but no one ever get's what they want, do they?

**_THE END_**

________________________________________________________________________

A/N Another chap, whoop, not as good I don't think, but I couldn't exactly leave it out. Well, the next story following this shouldn't take too long to get up, though I might take a break and write a different story for a bit, but it'll be up with in a week. Unless i get banned from the computer again :P but for the people reading i'll try my hardest not to be. Until next time arigatoo and sayoonara.


End file.
